Hunter Street Drabbles
by Dancerdramatic13
Summary: A series of drabbles starring the characters of Hunter Street. Main ships include: Sophie x Daniel, Jenny x Sal and Erik x Kate.
1. Six out of Ten

**Prompt: "I feel like a six out of ten."**

 _"I feel like a six out of ten."_ Anika's voice jolts Max out of his daydream. The usually bubbly and talkative thirteen-year-old girl has been closed off since they all had gotten home from school, a sure sign that _something_ wasn't right.

"What do you mean by that? A six out of ten?"

Anika sighed softly as Max looked up from his textbook to study his little sister. Anika ran her fingers through her hair before responding to Max's question.

 _"It's just that you guys all have your own thing. Tess is book smart, you're street smart, Daniel's almost done with his cop training, Jenny and Sal are computer geniuses, Evie will eventually be the leader of the Relatives, Jake's definitely gonna be an artist and me? All I do is cause trouble and get in everyone's way. I'm a six out of ten, I'm barely above average. I'm barely scraping by."_

With that, Anika began to softly cry as Max walked over to hug her.

"You are _not_ a six out of ten 'Nika. You are so smart, just in different ways from the rest of is. You're the one who convinced Simon to listen to us, you're just as smart as me, hell maybe even smarter! Don't ever doubt yourself for a second ok?"

" _Ok. Thanks, Max, you're pretty good at this big brother thing."_

Anika smiled as Max's cheeks slowly started to redden. "Yeah. I guess I am kiddo." Max replied hugging Anika tighter.

* * *

A/N: Max and Anika definitely have a special bond in my mind. They love each other and are definitely close friends.


	2. Come on, dance with me

" _Come on, dance with me."_

The song had come on one of Jake's many playlists, one he had shared with the entire family. It was by a local Amsterdam DJ named Stony Blyden who shared a striking resemblance to Max.

Tess found herself humming the song while rereading the Prisoner of Azkaban for the fourth time. Standing up, she walked over to her iPod setting it onto her speaker and started to dance. The song continued as she grooved around the living room, posing at certain lyrics lip syncing the entire time.

"Yo Tess! Have you seen my red headphones?"

Max sauntered into the room a slightly confused look on his face as he watched Tess continue to dance.

"Come on, dance with me!" Tess giggled grabbing Max's hands, spinning both of them around excitedly.

"I don't really dance." Max mumbled under his breath, raising an eyebrow at the shorter brunette.

"Oh for Heaven's sake! Shut up and dance with me!" Tess taunted back spinning around again as Max let out an exasperated sigh before joining her. The two continued to dance with heavy laughter as the playlist switched songs.

* * *

A/N: the song they are dancing to is Feel Good by Stony Blyden. It's the end credits song for season 1. Here's the YouTube link for the song.  /iFBzILL1uuY


	3. Home and Family

Prompt: "You're not a stranger anymore; you're like family to us."

Sophie stood awkwardly in the mudroom as Daniel explained to Kate about her living situation.

"The lease on her apartment is way too high right now, plus with Saganash's minions looking for her, she can't stay at a shelter! Besides, she's stayed here before, well _not exactly_ on the best terms but still! She'll be safe while we figure something out. Please Kate please?"

Daniel's face twisted into a pout and Sophie felt her face redden as she watched him defend her.

"Alright, she can share a room with Tess." Kate turned to look at Sophie with a somewhat fond look in her eyes, "If you need anything and I mean anything, let me or Erik know, ok hon?" Sophie nodded feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes."

Thank you for letting me stay with you Mrs Hunter. Especially when it's on such short notice. I apologize for barging in on your weekend."

Sophie kept her gaze lowered onto the soles of her converse as Daniel gave her a concerned glimpse. "Oh Honey!" Kate cooed pulling Sophie into her delicate but sturdy arms.

" **You're not a stranger anymore; you're like family to us."** Kate gave Sophie a small smile as she turned away into the kitchen before continuing to cook.

Sophie smiled softly to herself as the others all came piling into the kitchen, all of them excitedly waving hello.

' _Family?'_ Sophie thought, ' _I finally have a proper family.'_

* * *

A/N: Sophie is my favorite character and she deserves a better storyline and a better father. Period! Also I kinda ship her with Daniel. Send me prompts for my next drabble! I plan on doing an Evie and Jake friendship drabble soon!


	4. Stupid plans turn to stupid pranks

A/N: Evie is totally ruthless when it comes to pranks and poor Jake gets dragged into her schemes more often than not.

Prompt: "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

Most people underestimated Evie's genius, because the short and quiet fair haired girl didn't typically start fights or pull pranks but Jake _just knew that_ there was evil inside the 6 year old. Evie was ruthless when it came to revenge, and Jake had been on the receiving end of her revenge on several occasions before.

How he got pulled into helping her get revenge on Sal and Jenny was beyond Jake's understanding, and like any reasonably confused big brother brought into his younger sister's schemes, he told her that her plan was _incredibly_ _stupid_.

Evie's plan mind you, was to cause all of Sal and Jenny's electronics and technology to malfunction, leaving them stuck on the home screen page refusing to fix it unless they fixed Evie's Lego R2D2 which had been destroyed during one of their 'secret make out sessions' as Sal called them.

Jake had simply rolled his eyes before following Evie upstairs. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

Evie had smiled at him, a creepy up to no good kind of smile that made Jake's skin crawl as if he was in a horror movie. "I knew you'd help me! Come on Jakey, we're gonna go prank Sal and Jenny."

With a resigned sigh that Hawkeye/Clint Barton would have been proud of, Jake followed Evie into Sal's room, where Jenny and his electronics and technology were laid out on the floor haphazardly.

"Sal _really_ needs to clean his room, I think I see a moldy bologna sandwich over there on top of his laundry hamper." Evie's complaint made Jake scrunched his nose up in disgust before continuing to hack into Sal's iPod.

"For a genius, Sal really is pretty stupid. Who the hell puts their birthday as their password for _everything?"_ Jake muttered under his breath, as he worked through the devices. Evie smirked from her spot on the bed, as she worked on Jenny's electronics and technology. Within almost 20 minutes, the two siblings were done.

"Thanks for helping me Jakey!" Evie mumbled before kissing her brother's cheek.

"No problem Evie Queen, wanna go watch Descendants 2 again?" Jake asked smirking as his sister's eyes lit up, " Do you even have to ask Jakey?" Evie squealed as Jake picked her up and hoisted her onto his back. The two were halfway into 'Space between', when Sal and Jenny came storming downstairs demanding that someone fixed their electronics, while Evie and Jake just smirked and snickered behind their popcorn.

* * *

A/N #2: Jake totally calls Evie "Evie Queen". Get it? Evie Queen? Evil Queen? I crack myself up. Also Jenny and Sal have totally been caught making out before. Don't disagree with me, and Jake and Evie both love Descendants and watch it together all the time.


	5. Sleep and Disney Movies

Prompt: "When's the last time you ate? Or even slept?"

Sal had fallen asleep in the family room again, for quite possibly the fifth time that week alone. The 13 year olds sleep pattern had always been slightly messed up, partially due to the many nights he would spend awake as a newborn, waiting for his and Anika's biological mother to get home from whatever party she had spent all day at. In the years since they became apart of the Hunter family, Anika adjusted to the new lifestyle and routines quickly, while Sal struggled, especially when it came to sleep.

He knew logically, that neglecting your body's need to sleep was unhealthy, that it could cause serious harm to your brain and other organs, but his insomnia never went away, nor did it become easier to deal with. Sal found it easier to ignore the problem, working on assignments, on the mysteries him and his siblings uncovered rather than facing his inability to sleep.

So in all honesty, when Daniel walked into the family room at 3: 25 am with a confused look, Sal knew exactly what was going to happen. "When's the last time you ate? Or even slept?" Daniel's concerned and confused look almost made Sal feel bad about his habits, almost.

"Couldn't sleep, I'm watching Lilo and Stitch wanna join me?"

Sal tried for a sheepish 'I'm totally innocent' kind of smile, the kind Max typically used to get himself out of trouble with Kate and Erik. Daniel obviously wasn't impressed, but he sat down next to Sal quietly before starting to eagerly watch the movie with him.

Slowly but surely, Sal felt his eyelids start to drop, and soon he was fast asleep, mumbling in his sleep about 'Ohana and found families'. Daniel smiled softly at his little brother before carrying Sal upstairs into the young teenagers bedroom.

* * *

A/N: Daniel definitely cares about all his siblings and that's the tea! Also, I headcanon that Sal and Anika share the same birth mom, but have different dads. Who should I do a fic on next? Daniel and Evie/Anika or Jenny and her older sister Esmeralda? Let me know in the reviews!

PS: also Lilo and Stitch is definitely a favourite Hunter family Disney movie in my opinion, a movie about found families and friendship? They would love the shit outta it!


	6. Little Things

A/N: Hi guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I started high school and it's been really busy. Anywho, I plan on updating soon. Funny how the first drabble I write after a long hiatus is angst huh? Anyways, onto the fic!

Prompt: "Little things. you let little things get to you."

Anika sucked a shaky breath in, tucking her hands into her pockets as she walked past Amelia and the other popular girls. They laughed and shared dirty looks as she passed them, and Anika shuddered but kept on walking.

Mumbling under her breath, she tried to keep herself calm as she walked away from the school and towards her house. "Calm down Anika. They aren't talking about you. Stop freaking out."

Anika could feel her heart rate picking up, just like it always did before she had one of her moments. Erik called them panic attacks. He had said that it was possible she'd been having them for a long time, but they'd only noticed them now.

Walking down the street, she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, before fiddling with the necklace Kate had gotten her for her 8th birthday. The necklace, was a small gold circle with her initials embossed into it. Anika felt the cool gold with her index finger before releasing it. It was a nervous tick according to her parents, the way she fiddled with her necklace. To be honest, Anika hadn't even noticed that before.

Turning the corner, she continued walking up the street, the cool February air pushing her hair back. It was around 14 degrees Celsius, surprisingly warm for Amsterdam in the winter. Anika wasn't as cold as she thought she'd be, especially considering how light and thin her jacket was. 'Though,' she thought, 'it could also be the shock from the panic attack.' Erik had said before that Anika often went into shock during a panic attack.

Shaking her head, she tried to clear her head.

"Little things Anika." She mumbled, the house in her sight as she began to speed walk. "You let little things get to you."

Shoving one hand in her back pocket, she grabbed her set of keys out, before lightly jogging towards the staircase. She climbed up the stairs, her keys ready to unlock the door. Sighing with a sense of relief she hadn't felt before or been expecting, she stuck the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door quickly.

Shuffling into the doorway, she gently slipped her boots off, placing them next to Tess's combat boots before sliding down to the floor, and letting out tears she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.


End file.
